


Something Old, Something New

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Coach Katsuki Yuuri, Coach Victor Nikiforov, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Retired Katsuki Yuuri, Retired Victor Nikiforov, Yuri Plisetsky Is a Katsuki Yuuri Fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: A marriage proposal at the World Figure Skating Championships might not work for every couple, but it wasperfectfor them.That is, if Yuri can get the courage to actually go through with it. (It's a good thing his coach is there to talk him through his nerves).





	Something Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Throwing Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271129) by [Tortellini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini). 



> I read the summary of Tortellini's fic, and jokingly said to myself, "I hope it's an engagement ring." Once it was revealed that it wasn't, well... I decided that _someone_ had to throw an engagement ring onto the ice. 
> 
> This is set ambiguously in the future, but I never calculated the ages, so... just don't think too hard about it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Yuri Plisetsky wasn’t the type to get nervous. He had been preforming on the world stage since he was a kid. He knew how to deal with pressure, how to ignore his nerves, and how to tune out the rest of the world. This time, with a ring feeling heavy in his pocket, seemed to be the exception.

His hand unconsciously slid toward his hair, fidgeting with excess energy. “You’re going to mess up the braids,” Yuuri chastised, coming up behind him and gently grabbing his wrist.

“You’d just re-braid it for me.” The relationship between the two of them had improved a lot since they had first met in Hasetsu. In the beginning, their relationship had been tenuously held together by their mutual connection to Victor until it had blossomed into mutual respect and trust.

When Yakov had announced his retirement the year before, it seemed natural that Yuri would ask Yuuri, who had just finished his final season, to be his coach. It also meant that he had unintentionally ended up with Victor as his coach too, because the two of them were a packaged deal. Yuri didn’t mind it that much – it wasn’t like he could complain about being coached by the former Power Couple of the skating world.

“…nervous?”

He just managed to catch the end of Yuuri’s question when he snapped out of his thoughts. “I’m not nervous,” he said, glaring down at Yuuri, which was still weird when he had been looking up to him for so long. He had only surpassed the other man in height after his growth spurt two seasons ago.

Yuuri raised a single eyebrow and rolled his eyes. “Don’t try to bullshit me. I _know_ what nerves look like.”

Yuri gasped, raising a hand to his mouth in pretend shock. “Swearing, Katsuki? What if there are children listening?”

“You’re not 15 anymore, I’ll fucking swear if I want to.” He swung an arm around Yuri’s shoulder. “Besides, you’re the only reason I know so many Russian swearwords. It’s because of all those nights you used to spend at our apartment.”

“You invited me! Plus, you cooked actual food!” Yuri pouted. “I was 15 and a growing boy. I needed the nutrition.”

“Make up all the excuses you want,” Yuuri said, pulling him away from the wall and helping him stretch. “I know you secretly liked us.”

“My lips are sealed.”

“Your Yuuri Katsuki poster collection said otherwise.” The two of them laughed, their respective poster collections had long since turned into humorous, light-hearted jokes. The two fell silent, and the comfort that Yuuri had provided was soon replaced by nerves again.

“You know, you and Otabek will be fine,” Yuuri said, shaking out Yuri’s braid, deciding to redo it. “Someday, you’ll be a sickeningly sweet married couple like Victor and me.” He just managed to catch Yuuri’s wistful glance at his wedding band in his peripheral vision.

“Where is your other half?” he huffed. “I thought he’d be all over me.”

Yuuri laughed, pushing gently on his back to deepen the stretch. “He’s organizing tomorrow’s press conference. We want to make sure that nobody bothers you tonight.”

“He probably just doesn’t want a repeat of your engagement.” He stuck a hand into his pocket, nervously checking to see if the ring was still there. Yuuri grabbed his arms, took his hands out of his pocket, and pulled them into a stretch.

“It’s going to be alright,” Yuuri repeated. “You’re going to ask him to marry you, and he’s going to say yes.”

“What if he doesn’t?” His voice was small, slightly shaken with nerves and insecurity.

Yuuri gently grabbed his shoulders and turned him to face him. “That’s not even a possibility. The two of you have literally talked about waiting for the right moment to propose in order to make it special.”

“What if he doesn’t think that this is special enough?” Yuuri asked, voice muffled as he leaned down into Yuuri’s shoulder.

“It’ll be special because you’re the one that’s doing it. He’ll probably be jealous that you proposed first,” Yuuri said, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re going to do great, but first you need to concentrate on your free skate program.”

“You’re my coach. What am I supposed to being doing right now?”

“Step One: Win Worlds. Step Two: Propose to Otbaek,” Yuuri paused, pursing his lips thoughtfully. “I’m saying that as both your coach and _your friend_.”

“You make it sound so easy.”

“When it’s the right two people, things might not always work the way you expect them to, but they always tend to work out.” Yuuri quickly finished styling his hair and pushed him away, turning him toward the rink. “Now go, the final group’s warm-ups start in two minutes.”

* * *

Usually, when Yuri finished a routine, the only thing on his mind was getting to the Kiss and Cry and receiving his scores. This time, his mind was preoccupied with something much, much more important.

It was like once he had to stop concentrating on his _own_ routine, all he could think about was that Otabek was next and the proposal was imminent.

He bent down to pick up a stray stuffed cat that had been tossed onto the ice and tucked it under his arm. Yuuri was waiting for him at the exit with his skate guards in hand. As soon as his feet were outside the door, Yuuri pulled him into a hug.

“Get through the Kiss and Cry, and then you can watch Otabek’s skate rink-side.”

Yuri received his scores in a blur, not quite focused on the screen in front of him. He felt Yuuri gently elbow him in the side, surreptitiously motioning toward the camera. Yuri smiled and waved, before being ushered off camera. He slipped his jacket on, before rushing to the edge of rink, watching Otabek settle into his opening pose.

He felt Yuuri slip a water bottle into his hand, but all he could do was stare enraptured watching his boyfriend start his routine. Even after all these years, the other man’s skating made him breathless.

He felt every breath and jump and spin as if it was his own. The grace, the power, and the skill of his skating touched Yuri’s very soul. It was the highs and the lows and, most of all, it was love.

The cheering of the crowd was as loud as his heart beating in his chest. Otabek took a final bow on the ice, skating in a wide circle and leaning down to pick up a teddy bear, before heading toward the exit.

He noticed Yuri standing by the door and shot him a thumbs-up and a small smile, before looking down to make sure that he didn’t trip on any of the gifts haphazardly thrown onto the ice.

“Beka!” Yuri screamed when he was about ten feet away from the door. Otabek startled and looked up at him, a confused look on his face. He reached into his training jacket and pulled out the box. He kissed the top of it before chucking it in Otabek’s direction.

The box traveled in a perfect arc, coming down about a foot in front of Otabek. By the time he snapped out of his shock, it was already too late. He reached out with a hand to try to catch it, but it bounced off of his hand and onto the ice.

He scrambled to pick it up and popped the lid when he was standing upright again. Inside was a beautiful silver band with three square, blue sapphires set into the metal. Their initials were engraved on the inside of the ring.

He closed the distance in between them, while Yuri threw off his skate guards and ran onto the ice to meet him in the middle. When they crashed into each other, the two of them spun in circles, smiles bright on their faces. He saw Yuuri talking to an official on the sidelines, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“Yura?” Otabek gently cradled his face in one hand, holding the ring box in the other. “Is this what I think it is?”

Yuri pulled the box out his hand, backing far enough away from Otabek to be able to get down onto one knee. “We’ve been talking about waiting for the right moment for a while now, and I’m tired of waiting.” He could hear the crowd screaming, but in that moment he was only focused on the man in front of him. “You make my happier than anyone I’ve ever known. You’ve helped me become a better skater and a better person.”

He took one last look at the ring, before looking up at Otabek. “I want the entire world to know how much you mean to me. Marry me, Beka?”

Otabek bent down in front of him, caressing Yuri’s face with the most adoring look in his eyes. “Nothing would make me happier.”

They pulled each other up, and gently kissed, spinning in a slow circle. Their foreheads   touched and both had tears in their eyes. Otabek removed the ring from its box and put it on his finger, holding it up to the light to admire it.

The two of them were silent, just taking in the moment and each other’s presence.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuuri and Victor taking photos on their phones. He shook his head at the downright _parental_ gesture, but made a mental note to ask them for the pictures later.

“So, what now?” asked Otabek, as they stood hand in hand on the ice.

“What do you say we skip the medal ceremony and ditch this place?”

“We’re going to get into so much trouble.”

Yuri grabbed his hand and started to pull him toward the door. He laughed and looked back at Otabek. “Yuuri and Victor will understand. They’ll cover for us.”

Otabek shook his head, laughing, and let himself be pulled along. The two of them raced past the sidelines, ignored their coaches, quickly changed, and left the arena incognito.

It wasn’t until later that night that they found out who won Worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't checked out [Tortellini's drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271129), y'all should go do that. 
> 
> Hang out with me on tumblr [here.](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
